


Secrets flying

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile





	

This was one thing Ron knew that Hermione didn't. He knew what a child who was loved looked like. She was an only child, she'd never had the chance to see it. She couldn't be blamed. But he had, he could.

Harry wasn't loved. He'd known that, but not known how to help. They were his family.

After three weeks he couldn't pretend any longer, and Harry hadn't answered any letters. Something needed to be done. But what?

He did the only thing he could think of. He confided in the twins.

'But it's simple dear brother, go and get him.'

'How?'

'Dad's got a flying car.'

'I can't drive.'

'But we can!'


End file.
